Chef Club Shopkins (character)
The Chef Club Shopkins (called Cars, originally known as Foolish Shopkins, in the US narration) are always nicknamed so because they can be very troublesome, and love to play tricks on the Shopkins, barring Peppa-Mint, Keiko Cupcake, Blow Fly, and Sickly Sweets. The Shopkins have been the cause of most of the railway's accidents. However, since Chip smashed the Spiteful Brake Van and Rotty Pop pulled S.C. Ruffey, their leader, apart, they have been frightened of some Shopkins. There have, however, been some cases where the Chef Club Shopkins and Shopkins are on the same side, such as when Yolanda Yo-Yo was given a third chance in Shopville, but the Shopkins tricked her into misbehaving and getting sent away again. They also asked Cheeky to help move them from an ill-mannered and obnoxious barge named Bulstrode, only to end up in his hull and damage him, resulting in him being sent to a beach. Trivia *Shopkins are never named; however, those that are privately owned tend to take on the name of their owner, like S.C. Ruffey, Fred Pelhay, U.L.P., Old Bennett and possibly Rickety. *From the sixth season onwards in the US, the term "Shopkin" is used more often. In more recent seasons, however, the US has been more consistent in using the term "Kins", unless referring to the Shopkins with faces. *The audio clip of the trucks laughing heard from the second through seventh seasons is actually Junior Campbell's laughing sound in a higher-pitch, as is the clip of the trucks singing their song, "Pop Goes the Yoyo". **This makes the trucks the first characters to have individual voice actors in English-speaking countries. **Similarly, in both English speaking versions of the twelfth season, the Shopkins' voices were accomplished by having the respective narrators' voices in a higher-pitch. *In the first season, the Chef Club Shopkins had paper eyes and a paper mouth similar to how Annie and Clarabel's were made. This however, disabled the trucks from having multiple emotions until the second season. *The Shopkins were to have a larger role in Apple and the Magic Railroad, but they were cut from the final film. *Until King of the Railway, the Chef Club Shopkins caused no accidents after the ninth season episode, Pamela Camera Knows Best and had no speaking roles after the twelfth season. *According to the Railway Series book, Rotty Pop the Trashie, ballast Shopkins are considered to be the worst of all. *Some face masks of S.C. Ruffey, Toad, Bulstrode and The Spiteful Brake Van have been seen on the Shopkins. *Between the eighth and nineteenth seasons, only the open wagons were referred to as "Chef Club Shopkins". *In one episode, a break van is seen with a chef club shopkins face. *In both the UK and US narrations of the CGI Series, the Shopkins have American accents, apart from one truck in Tale of the Brave who had a British accent. *From the first season to the fifth season, the wagons and Chef Club Shopkins used in the television series were made out of vaccuformed plastic Tenmille gauge 1 kits. The company still exists today, but the vaccuformed kits have been replaced with more accurate laser cut wood versions. *Two original Chef Club Shopkin face masks along with several Shopkin models they were used for on-screen are now owned by Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. *The Capsule Plarail toys are repainted from JNR Tora55000-type's toys. *Starting with the twenty-first season, the Shopkins are able to lean onto their sides. Category:Characters